


Drunken Confessions

by seriouslyjustno



Category: Free!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Nanase Haruka, Drunk Texting, Free! Kink Meme, Hazuki Nagisa - Freeform, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, haha yeah sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyjustno/pseuds/seriouslyjustno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that's truly embarrassing is when you confess to the person you love while being drunk only to remember it the next morning and have them come knocking on your door. </p><p>(In which Haruka makes a complete fool out of himself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/3042.html?thread=3881954 
> 
> (Even if it was posted in 2014 I couldn't help myself.)

Haruka stared down at the papers clutched tightly in his hands. It was so tight that he knew that part would look crumpled once he let his grip loosen, even if a little. He knew he needed to step up his game, he'd get nowhere with grades like this. 

 

Closing his eyes briefly, Haruka brought up his hand to his head and rubbed at his temple while praying the small headache that began to form to dissipate. Haru stood up from his spot on the couch where he has been sitting for at least thirty minutes and crumpled up the tests with hugely disappointing grades, throwing them at the trash can in the corner of the room but not even making it in the process. Haru couldn't find it in himself to care in the slightest. All his other emotions were covered over with the intense feeling of disappointment and dissatisfaction. 

 

Haru walked over to the front door and slipped on his shoes, grabbing his sweater that hung on the hook and slipped into it gracefully before leaving the house and locking the door for once. Once outside, he shivered slightly from the cool breeze that swept over him and felt slightly glad for having slip on a sweater before leaving. For once, Haru found himself hating how quiet everything around him was. He used to find a slight pleasure in the night because that was when everyone finally began to settle down and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the light skittering caused by the stray cats and –at the moment—the sound of his own breathing. Haru enjoyed being able to think to himself without Makoto or Nagisa beside him chatting nonstop.

 

Feeling his heart beat increase at the thought of Makoto’s name, Haru felt warmth rise up his neck and settle on his cheek.  Haru immediately turned his head to the side as if Makoto was standing right in front of him with his usual tender smile and shut down all thoughts of the boy who made his heart do strange things.

 

After a few more minutes of walking, Haru finally made it to the store and walked inside while being greeted with the nice warmth that welcomed him. The only words that came out of his mouth as he began walking down isles were:

 

“Where’s the alcohol?”

~ ~ ~

 

After drinking about 5 cheap beer cans, Haru’s head began to grow a bit disoriented. Opening up what he assumed to be his sixth can, Haru took a large gulp and felt his cheeks began to warm up the same way anyone’s did when they felt slightly tipsy.

 

Haru sat on the edge of his bed, the five empty beer cans littered on the ground and accompanying the four more that was still in the shopping bag. Blinking twice and trying to get his eyes to focus, Haru set down the beer can that was in his hand and began to unbutton his shirt. Haru finally reached the last button after many failed attempts on unbuttoning the others and shrugged it off, leaving him topless. Soon, his pants followed and both clothing articles were thrown on the ground.

 

Drinking the rest of the beer in the sixth can, Haru threw it on the ground with the other long forgotten stuff and laid down on the bed while heaving a sigh. His room reeked of alcohol and so did his breath as he stared up at the ceiling, his body feeling unusually hot despite the goosebumps that rose on his arms.

 

Letting his mind wander to different things, it soon came back to that one person it always did.

 

Makoto Tachibana.

 

Haru felt his eyes slip close slowly, his mind coming up with the image of Makoto smiling in front of him and talking to him with no pause knowing that Haru couldn’t be bothered to answer back. He probably didn’t know the real reason why he would never answer back, though. Haru once told him, “It’s annoying.” But the real reason was because he loved the way his voice sounded, as sappy as it was, it was true. He enjoyed listening to Makoto talk about nonsense or the latest cat he fed on the street, he basically just liked being around Makoto in general. At first, Haru misinterpret his feelings for Makoto as just being a sort of thing all close friends felt for one another but as time progressed and Haru’s feelings steadily grew he began to notice that he didn’t feel the same way towards Nagisa, Rei, and Rin. Haru realized that he only felt that way towards Makoto but couldn’t really understand why, as he didn’t have any crushes towards girls and stuff. Soon, after many google searches later, Haru came to the conclusion that he fell for Makoto. Hard.

 

The image of Makoto in his mind slowly began to turn into something more… dirty. The image of Makoto standing before him and talking slowly turned to one where he was lying in bed, chest exposed and his face looked so vulnerable. As much as it hurt Haru, he opened his eyes in one second and immediately glanced at his phone.

 

Haru sat up and reached towards the dresser and grabbed his phone, almost dropping it but still ended up retrieving it safely in the end. Swiping at the screen, Haru scrolled through the contact list and tapped Nagisa’s name.

 

“S-Should I text..him?” Haru spoke to himself lowly, realizing how he stuttered and how slurred his words sounded. Haru wanted to tell someone about how he felt about Makoto, even if it would only leave him more confused in the end. How much help can Nagisa really deal him? After a few minutes of contemplation he realized he’d much rather be texting Nagisa about this then Rei or Rin.

 

Feeling his heart beat increase and thump lightly against his chest, Haru began to type at his screen rather clumsily.

 

**_Nagia, are you awake?_ **

 

Haru didn’t take notice on how he misspelled Nagisa’s name. He couldn’t even feel himself care as he watched the screen intently, waiting for Nagisa to reply back. After a few minutes of watching the screen that came with no reply, Haru sighed and dropped his phone beside him on the bed and reached down to the bag and opening up a new can and taking a huge gulp.  


 

Haru wasn’t much of a drinker, but this was surely making him more stressed out. After consuming half of the can, he heard the ding of his phone alerting him that someone texted him back. Putting the can down and grabbing his phone immediately, Haru stared at the text.

 

**_Haru-chan..? What are you doing up so late? You should be sleeping._ **

 

Feeling slightly confused, Haru felt as if the person he was about to text his feelings too wasn’t Nagisa. Shaking his head, Haru rolled his eyes at himself. Of course this was Nagisa, he knew how to tell name’s apart. Plus, there wasn’t much contacts in his phone beside the people who he hung out with all the time.

 

**_I just, I have to tel you somthing inmportant. Sleep can wait._ **

 

The reply came almost instantly and it made Haru smile slightly knowing he had such a caring friend, even if he’d never do such a thing in front of him.

 

**_Fine. You can tell me anything, Haru-chan._ **

 

Haru began to feel nervous, his fingers positioned over the screen keyboard as he began to think.

 

Should he really do this? Should he really tell this to Nagisa who would probably tell Makoto in the morning?

 

Deciding that he didn’t care, Haru began to text back with a surprising surge of confidence.

 

 ** _I like Makoto. I mean, not just like as a frend but realy like. Like a huge like._** By now, Haru began to stare at the keyboard trying not to make any mistakes in his spelling, **_I love it when he talks to me and how good his voce sounds. I love it when he stands so close to me I can smell the sop he showerd with in the morning. He makes my heart speed up, even if it sounds cheesy it’s true. Nagsa, is.. is this love?_**

  
Haru has way more things to say as his chest began to fill up with that warm feeling it always got when he thought of Makoto. He felt a small smile make it’s way onto his face as he continued to stare at the screen, blinking once to refocus his eyes since they were a bit blurred.

 

**_Um.. Haru do you know who this.. is? Are you drunk? You’re misspelling words left and right and you rarely do that. Are you sure you’re not just tired?_ **

 

Haru rolled his eyes at the screen wondering whether Nagisa became so.. motherly. Haru thought he’d be more excited then anything and going on about how he _had_ to tell Rei about this.

 

**_And when.. I’ll call you, it’s easier._ **

 

Haru clicked the call button just as fast as he sent the message. It rung about 2 times before Nagisa answered him and Haru immediately began talking. Haru knew it was kinda strange to hear himself ramble on but he just felt like he needed to get this off his chest. He needed to tell someone, hell, Haru felt like he could shout off the roof of his house if he was sober enough.

 

“Nagisa, I-I think I love him. I’m not sure but he makes my heart go crazy whenever I’ m around him. The way he touches me, even if it’s not meant in the way I take it, I can’t help but think about him touching more even more. I- I really like it when he comes close to me and whispers things in my ear that he doesn’t want you or Rei to hear. The way his breath ghosts over my ear-“ Haru felt his breath catch in his throat as his chest felt unusually tight, heat beginning to grow in his lower region. Haru kept talking on though, not taking notice that Nagisa was surprisingly quiet for once beside the little gasp that he made when he talked about the part with the ear.

 

“When he comes out of water and you could still see the water droplets run slowly down his chest, I feel like I should just fling myself at him and start kissing him. But the thing is.. I can’t.. he doesn’t like me like that.” Haru grew quiet towards the end of his long wistful rant about Makoto. Looking up at his ceiling, Haru waited for Nagisa to reply but he never did. Taking this as a chance, Haru kept talking on.

 

“I g-guess he only looks at me as a best friend. But.. I want so much more, Nagisa. I want him to hold me and whisper foolish nothings in my ear. I want him to look at me with such adoration and liking that everyone would know that we belong to each other. I don’t want to see him be taken away by some random girl but what if he doesn’t even like boys..? I want him. Both physically and emotionally.. as dirty as that sounds.” Waiting for a reply but never getting one, Haru sighed. Is this how it felt to talk to him?

 

“I’m gonna hang up now, Nagisa. I think I love him, I really do.”

 

With those last words, Haru ended the call and threw his phone on the floor and curled up with a pillow on his bed. Thoughts of Makoto kept flashing through his mind, some more explicit than others and it made Haru realize the heat that was growing in his lower stomach. Haru knew he couldn’t ignore it any longer.

 

Pushing the pillow away, he slowly brought his hand down to his boxers and began to rub his palm against his semi-hard cock. Feeling slightly ashamed of doing something most people do, Haru slipped his hand in his boxers and brushed his fingers against his length. He bit down on his lip, not wanting to make much noise albeit him being the only one in the house.

 

Wrapping his hand around himself Haru stroked lazily, not really bothering doing any extra stuff. As he continued to stroke himself, that one person flashed through his mind. Opening his eyes wide, Haru felt himself buck into his hand eagerly a slight “Ah” making it way out of his mouth. Haru clenched his teeth together as he rubbed at his tip with his thumb, spreading the pre-cum around slowly and teasingly. A small whine left him as he began to stroke himself faster.

 

“M-Mako...to...”

 

Haru let his name slip out of his mouth with no trace of shame as he squeezed himself lightly. Haru let his mind wander to images of Makoto leaning over him and biting down lightly on his neck, his hand replacing Haru’s. These thoughts only made Haru stroke himself faster and only a few seconds later, Haru came.

 

“S’fuck...” Haru didn’t bother to clean himself up, his eyelids feeling heavy as they began to close. A few minutes later, his heavy panting turned into slow measured breaths as he fell to sleep.

~ ~ ~

 

The light pounding in his head and the smell of alcohol still lingering in his room gave Haru an idea of what he did last night to forget about how terrible he was doing in school. Haru rose from his bed and rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes using the palm of his hand. His boxers clung uncomfortably to his skin; way different than the way his swimming suit clung. Haru bent down and picked up his phone, vaguely recalling that he spoke to Nagisa about.. about Makoto.

 

Cursing to himself, Haru opened up his phone and it was already opened to his recent calls list. Getting ready to call Nagisa and tell him how he just said all that stuff because he was intoxicated—although that was a lie—Haru looked for Nagisa’s name but it was nowhere to be found. The only name he saw at the very top was… Shit.

 

Haru felt his phone slip from his hand and down to the floor it went. He felt stunned. It was like he was glued to the spot and there was no way he could move. All that time he spent ranting about everything he liked about Makoto to “Nagisa” was actually to Makoto himself. Still standing in that one spot, he heard the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door.

 

“Haru-chan.. I think we need to talk..”  

**Author's Note:**

> (I forgot to write how much I appreciate you guys reading/commenting/giving kudos. Thank you, thank you, thank you. And thank you Anon for giving me the inspiration to write this ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ #Makoharu2k15 hehe.)


End file.
